


The Blind Pig

by GoldGravesShip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Broody Percival Graves, Dark Original Percival Graves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Ilivermorny, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mistaken Identity, Murderers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Tina Goldstein, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGravesShip/pseuds/GoldGravesShip
Summary: Percival Graves can’t shake the images of two murdered aurors from his mind, and it’s starting to have an effect on him. When he accidently takes out his frustrations on Tina Goldstein, he listens to Seraphina's advice and finds himself standing outside of The Blind Pig, enamored by a beautiful woman. Did anyone know how far he would go to keep his department safe and keep his loved ones close? Why does this woman remind him of Tina Goldstein?





	The Blind Pig

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt has inspired this slow burn novel of a story messaged to me on Tumblr. There's a lot to this story. There will be Tina and Ilivermorny days where Percival Graves is a younger guest speaker. Years later, there will be sex--passionate, heated sex. Even some mistaken identity sex. Expect a dark, murderous Gellert Grindelwald who will take advantage of affections whenever he can. There will be an angelic, tormented Credence and well, a whole world that's been swimming in my head.
> 
> ORIGINAL PROMPT:  
> Checkout kallistob here on a03! Shoutout to @thegaypumpingthroughyourveins for this one. :)  
> Tina being undercover in a bar -dress, makeup, different hair and eye color- when Percival Fucking Graves, who is on his day off, comes and hits on her, turning on the charm to the max, intent on getting her into his bed and not being subtle about it either. Tina is reeling because THATS PERCIVAL GRAVES and at the same time she's like oh no he's cute/hot what do I do

 

As the rain poured from the night sky, a young woman dashed from under a series of shop awnings, protecting her long red hair with a pile of paper flyers. The woman took pause to tear a flyer from the window of a bakery and scanned it over with her vibrant green eyes. With a frustrated sigh, she placed it on top of the damp stack and continued on her path. Despite the weather, nightlife had taken over Manhattan. The paperboys had turned in for the night, no longer shouting headlines and demanding two cents. Their cries now replaced by the laughter and flirtatious whispers of adults, theater, and jazz.

 

Percival Graves stepped out from an alleyway and glanced both ways, making sure not to draw too much suspicion to himself. He popped the collar of his trench coat up as a droplet of rain ran down the back of his neck. Muttering a hex, he pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes from his pocket and tapped the pack against his leg before peeling back the paper tab and retrieving a cigarette. He didn't smoke like the rest of the department liked to. He just enjoyed one every now and again with drinks, and tonight—he _needed_ to drink.

 

Percival flicked open his zippo and brought the cigarette to his lips. As the wind picked up and the rain poured down in sheets, he cupped his hands and took a series of quick puffs making sure he lit the tip. He decided he'd write a formal apology letter to Tina, making sure she'd see it first thing Monday morning. He pressed the butt between his lips as he reflected on the past two weeks, taking a deep breath, the nicotine making his head spin.

 

* * *

 

The rumors that Gellert Grindelwald infiltrated New York were real. Only he and Seraphina were aware, making sure to keep the murders of two MACUSA aurors a secret. Seraphina gathered the families, a lie was told. A lie he shared to the face of a grieving wife, pregnant with the unborn child her husband would never meet.

 

"Did he suffer?" She asked, her fingers grasping her belly, eight months along.

 

"No, not at all." He lied picturing the painful sorrow on James Purkriss' face when he found his body in a storage warehouse not far from Ellis Island. "It was quick." He assured her. The autopsy revealed that Gellert had tortured James for hours before his heart had simply given out. He placed James' wand on the coffee table before showing himself the door. Seraphina took it upon herself to whisk Nagrina Purkriss and her unborn baby into protective custody, sending them out west.

 

He had handled the wife better than the grief of an elderly father who days earlier had delivered roses to his daughter's desk. Maximus Wilton, a former herbology professor at Ilivermorny, hugged Percival, sobbing into his lapel. "My Anna!" He wept, "Anna-Marie loved her work. Loved working for you." He pulled away, tapping Percival on the chest in an attempt to compose himself. "You were one of my best students, Percy. Now, you come see me again when you capture the bastard who done it." Just like that, Maximus Wilton showed Percival the door.

 

He wasn't sure if it was the lack of questions from Professor Wilton that had left him so shaken or the look in his eyes steely blue eyes. Empty, as if he knew who had committed the murder. Did he know they hadn't found Anna's right arm? Or that part of her scalp was torn off by Gellert's dark magic? As Percival walked away from the old brownstone in the lower east side, he hexed himself by looking back. Professor Wilton braced in the doorway; Anna's wand clasped tight in his hand just nodded. A simple, but powerful gesture of encouragement and thanks for Percival coming in person to tell him the news of Anna-Marie's death. The image hadn't left him. He had written many death notices during the war sending new recruits to the households of fallen wizards and witches. Had this been the reaction of every parent and relative?

 

Two weeks had already gone by, and Percival was listless. He looked past the two aurors standing in his office, his focus falling on the glass vase sitting proudly on Anna Wilton's desk. The red roses and baby's breath now withered. Despite the ability to expand the size of a room, Percival's preferred his office packed with documents. He hated clutter but needed the files to be visible keeping the information fresh in his mind. The folder with the murders he kept locked in his desk.

 

"Sir?" Asked Sharlet Baxtrum. "Did you hear Charles?" She waved her left hand back and forth until Percival blinked, bringing himself back to the reality of the day. This afternoon, aside from the rumors of murder spreading like wildfire, two of his best stood before him ready to resign. He looked away from the vase, noticing the large engagement ring on Sharlet's left ring finger.

 

"I've got two kids, sir," Smith mumbled, insecure about his actions. "I've been honored to work with you, but I need a desk job, or the wife'll have my head." Charles Smith was a gossip who could talk your ear off and say more in one lunch hour than Percival Graves cared to say in a week. The young man was perfect with his wand though, surprisingly great for never seeing any of the war. Percival only worked one case with Charles in recent months but knew that his wife's name was Chyou, a witch of Chinese descent. They married young and against his family's wishes, and now had two small children together. His son's name was Charlie, a strapping young wizard who would soon enroll at Ilivermorny. Their daughter, Rose had just turned two over the weekend. Charles considered Rose's birth a blessing. It brought their estranged family's back together when Chyou had nearly passed during childbirth. The talk of the week was that his family celebrated Rose's second birthday with extended family up along the Finger Lakes over the weekend. Charles spoiled her and Charlie by bringing home a puppy from somewhere near Lake Seneca. Rose couldn't stop screaming with delight.

 

Percival wanted to scream as Smith rubbed a supportive hand against Sharlet Baxtrum's shoulder, encouraging her to speak up. Percival contemplated how quickly the rumors would spread that he, Percival Graves, had fired two aurors rather than permitting them to resign. He didn't say a single word, though. He kept his cool and studied the sheen of perspiration that had broken out across Charles' forehead. He had a larger forehead than most, Percival realized. _Is that where you keep all your words, Charles?_ He thought to himself.

 

"Wallie from the café proposed to me, sir." Sharlet chewed at her lower lip. "He doesn't want me doing anything dangerous." She looked over at Smith, who smiled. "Thank-you-for-your-understanding!" She slurred the words together in one breath before practically throwing her wand on his desk and fleeing the room. Charles bowed his head one last time before scrambling to catch up to her.

 

"Mercy Lewis," Percival muttered, sitting on the top of his desk. At this rate, it would be down to Seraphina, Tina Goldstein and himself running the department. They'd have to hire a recruit straight out of Ilivermorny. He almost let himself smile at the thought of Tina giving him orders. She had grown into a powerful and beautiful auror, not that he focused on her beauty very often.

 

Percival stood and looked for the vase on Anna's desk. _I'll replace it with fresh flowers come Monday morning._ The vase, however, had vanished. Percival prickled as stepped out of his office to get a better look. The weight of the vase pressed an indented ring into the leather wrap on her desk. It couldn't have gone far.

 

Percival scanned the room looking for any signs of it. They kept the vast space partitioned with several desks and rows of portable chalkboards covered with newspaper clippings of no-maj headlines about a mysterious smokey mass. There was one board dedicated to Gellert Grindelwald. They didn't want to frighten the department too much, more of a cautionary observance—making sure the department was on their toes, but not on their feet running for the hills.

 

"Mister Graves." Tina's timid voice all but whispered. She approached from behind, placing a careful hand on his back. Percival stiffened at her touch, not expecting it. He turned noticing the humidity had stricken Tina with frizzier hair than usual. In recent months the weather never favored Tina's short hairstyle. He missed the beautiful long hair she sported out of Ilivermorny, but would never tell her as much.

 

The silence between them was awkward. Tina tapped her hands against the glass vase she clutched in her arms—Anna's vase. The flowers were gone.

 

"Tina, where are the roses?" He gestured to the vase; his furrowed eyebrows marked his tone.

 

"The water in the vase was stale... it started to smell. The mailroom girls complained." She stepped beside him and placed the vase on the wrong side of the desk. "One asked if it was me." She scowled.

 

"Anna put it here, Tina." Percival let out something between a huff and a wheeze as he bit back the rage and pure frustration that washed over him like a wave of red. He moved the vase on top of the ring, making sure it was still where she had left it. He clamped his jaw shut, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

 

"Has Anna called in?" Tina asked, ignoring Percival's deminer. He had been in a foul state for a solid two weeks, but never raised his voice to any of them. Tina gathered her work papers and slipped them into a large, navy fabric purse, her initials embroidered on the front. "We were supposed to investigate some leads on New Salem Philanthropic Society." She took a seat at her desk, waiting for him to answer.

 

"Anna will not be returning." Percival sighed, his voice was gravel; mechanical almost.

 

"Did she run off with James?" Tina stood up, like a teenager who had just discovered the answers to a final exam were hers for the taking. Tina was never the first to get the scoop on good office gossip; this was her chance. "You know about the affair, right?" She rushed over to Percival, clutching her purse to her chest she leaned forward to whisper. "Queenie confirmed it about a month ago. She overheard James," she leaned up speaking into his ear. "Recalling their last encounter together." She pulled away. "He's mad about her, so it doesn't surprise me at all—"

 

"You're not to go near the Second Salemers, do you understand?" Percival boomed, slamming a knuckled fist against Anna's desk. His mind filled with new and unfortunately enlightening information about the murders. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Tina.

 

"Yes, sir." Tina's cheeks flushed, embarrassed by his outburst. "Goodnight, Percival." She nodded, not looking at him as she walked to the elevator.

 

"Miss Goldstein," Seraphina called out from her office. Tina dropped her purse—startled by her voice. Percival clenched his eyes shut, hexing himself for being so out-of-tune with Tina. Seraphina would never let him hear the end of it. "Can I have a word with you before you leave?" Madam President glided out into the hall, waving Tina inside with a smile. Seraphina looked over to Percival, shooting him an icy stare of disapproval. "Why don't you get your mind off some things, Percy?" She asked, but really, she directed him. "It's been a rough couple of weeks for everyone." She apparated over, shoving him back toward his office.

 

"Phina," he growled.

 

"Madam President, today." She barked. "It's horrible, but I can't have you scaring off the other aurors." She slumped her shoulders forward, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll handle Tina, make sure she knows you're just having a bad week. You can apologize more formally to her when you've turned a new leaf, sound alright?" She crossed her slender arms across her chest, waiting.

 

It was hard to look her in the face sometimes, her beautiful, flawless skin glowed. It always brought Percival back to his junior year at Ilivermorny. That semester Seraphina, a senior, allowed him to kiss her, but that was in the past.

 

"Did you know James and Anna were having an affair?" He studied the jewels on her heeled boots before looking her in the eyes.

 

Seraphina stomped her right boot the beaded jewels bounced. "That's not what killed them." She hissed.

 

"He used their love, Phee!" He shot his hands into the air, sending his papers flying about the office. "Don't argue with me about that. You saw them. Saw their faces. Their pain!" He covered a hand across his mouth, nauseous. He had seen death, the death caused by the great war. Death caused by his wand even, but not torture like that of James and Anna. Two aurors he had a responsibility to protect.

 

"Cool off, Percy!" She shouted before apparating back into her office.

 

"Madam President," Tina tensed up, not sure what was going on.

 

"Mercy Lewis!" The office door slammed shut. "Merlin's..." Percival let out a growl as something clattered to the floor.

 

Tina looked out into the hall as Percival rushed past, his coattail billowing with each powerful stride. Were they going to fire her? Was Percival mad with her, or Madam President? Tina's heart raced as she thought about her last bank statement. She hoped between her and Queenie that they had enough money saved to cover rent for at least the next two months.

 

"Stay away from those Second Salemers, Tina!" His voice echoed, reminding her not to do anything without his express permission.

 

Tina watched carefully as Seraphina Picquery took a calm seat in her chair, placing her hand's palm down on her desk. She took a gentle breath before smiling from ear to ear. Tina inched closer, hoping Madam President had kinder words for her than that of Percival Graves. "Madam President, I promised Queenie I would make dinner tonight." She swallowed the lump in her throat as the elevator grate slammed shut.

 

"Well, you tell Queenie you'll be out on a date instead." She grabbed a flyer from a folder she kept locked in her desk and slid it toward Tina. "You're on secret assignment." She exclaimed her false smile bright, hoping Percival's disposition hadn't ruined her chances at assigning an auror she trusted to a case. "Now, don't you worry. We will conceal your identity. Even Percival Graves won't know it's you." Seraphina looked toward the elevator, assured he had left for the night.

 

Tina took hold of the flyer and examined it carefully. It was one of the propaganda flyers for New Salem Philanthropic Society. She leaned back in the chair, torn between decisions. "He's likely to commit murder if he ever found out I disobeyed him, Madam President." She folded up the flyer and placed it in her purse. What did Madam President expect of her? She couldn't lie well to Queenie, either—and a date? Immediately, she'd know that something was off. Tina Goldstein hadn't been on a proper date in over two years.

 

"I'll make sure your reward's justified for the assignment, and no one will punish you for it, not even Percy." Seraphina poured herself a glass of water and sipped. "How's your metamorphmagus casting these days?" She winked at Tina.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it through part 1! :) Hopefully you weren't bothered by the influx of original characters, there are fewer of them in future sections.  
> Feedback, much appreciated! What do you want to see happen?
> 
> PS - (Hopefully) Expect Office Affair Part 3 over the weekend.


End file.
